


Chase me down the field

by Unfairfairy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfairfairy/pseuds/Unfairfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Golf AU, where Laura is her tiny gay self and has the hots for Danny the professional golfer, Carmilla is Laura's new hot golf teacher and weird things happen. ( I suck at summaries i see)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fiction, it's probably shit and english isn't my first language so be nice. Also there isn't going to be a fuck ton of golf stuff even, so don't be scared. I will be writing from Laura's POV at least for the first chapters.

' _Why do i how to be such an awkward dork?_ Laura thought to herself when she got out of her car. _Who even lies about being able to play a sport just because their crush plays it professionally?_  Her thoughts brought out the memory of her conversation with Danny the other day.

''So Hollis, do you know how to golf?'' Danny asked while smiling at Laura, after her long monolog  about how much she loves the sport.

Laura wasn't honestly listening, but instead straight up staring at the taller girls lips. (which we're like really nice, she might add) Laura was so captivated by Danny's smile that she didn't hear the question the red head had asked. It took Laura a moment to realize that Danny indeed had asked a question. ''Sorry, did you ask something?'' Laura said while she felt the heat creeping up her cheeks.

Danny didn't seem to notice Laura's heart eyes, instead she laughed and repeated the question.

Obviously Laura's brain activity stopped the second she heard the divine sound that is Danny's laughter. ''Yeah, I do of course, who doesn't play golf? Because i certainly do!'' Laura stumbled over her words and her face froze in horror after she realized what she had said. Honestly, Laura's only even remotely close experience in golf was when she had her 10th birthday on a mini-golf course. But Danny didn't need to know that. Instead actually admitting to Danny that she doesn't know how to golf, she made plans to go play sometime with her. ''Oh, crap'' Laura thought after Danny had walked away.

And that's how she found herself standing in front of a golf club, at 2pm on a saturday. Laura took a deep breath and walked inside.

The place was really nice inside, modern with dark floors and white walls. She walked over to the desk where a red head with short and messy hair was sitting. ''Hi, my name is Laura Hollis, I have a lesson today at 2:30?'' Laura said while smiling at the person, whose name tag said Lafontaine.

Lafontaine replied while smiling ''Yes you apparently do, Carmilla will be your teacher.'' Lafontaine's smile only grew wider when they said the teacher's name.

''Wonder what that is about?'' Laura thought to herself, but soon stopped thinking about it.

''You can go wait on the range, Carmilla will be shortly joining you with the clubs you will be needing today'' Lafontaine continued.

''Thank you!'' Laura replied enthusiastically while starting to walk outside.

Laura had been waiting for her teacher to show up for a solid 15 minutes and her lesson was about to start. _Where is this Carmilla person? Doesn't she know how rude it's to keep people waiting, especially clients?_  Right on cue Laura heard a seductive, low voice behind her and she spun around to see the owner of it.

''I'm Carmilla and I'm your new golf teacher, sweetheart.'' The woman which the voice belonged to was drop dead gorgeous. All sharp angles, her jawline looked like it could cut glass and those impossibly dark eyes looked like you could easily drown in them, if you weren't careful, all completed with pale, flawless skin and shining dark curls. Laura didn't realize she had been staring for several minutes now, mouth hanging open and possibly drooling. The woman was smirking at the shorter girls reaction to her.

''Are you going to stare all day, or do you actually wanna learn how to golf? I'm okay with both, as long as i get paid and if the staring is done by someone as cute as you, cupcake.'' Carmilla said with a wink.

Laura shut her mouth and blushed furiously. ''Umm, my name is Laura and I wasn't staring, or I kinda was sorry about that but you're like really pretty and....'' Laura  managed to blush even more after she managed to stop rambling, but Carmilla just raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at her and smirked while saying: ''Alright cutie, I know I'm hot but can we start now?''

''Yeah, sure.'' Laura replied smiling and still lightly blushing. Carmillla smiled at the honey blondes reaction and started to explain the basic rules of golf to her new ''student''.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt kinda inspired when I woke up so I wrote a second chapter

Laura's brain felt like it was going to melt. Carmilla had just explained ''The basic rules'' apparently there is a lot of those and Carmilla's incredibly sexy voice didn't make focusing any easier. _Wait, did i just think that she's sexy? Well it's kinda true but I'm here because of Danny and-_

Carmilla's voice interrupted Laura's inner rambling '''Cupcake, did you hear what i said? We're going to hit some balls now and see what you got.''

Laura just walked over to the tee without saying a word and watched Carmilla take a iron club from the bag.

Carmilla walked over and handed the club to Laura while saying ''I'll how to figure out how many things you're doing wrong, so hit some balls.''

Laura didn't like being underestimated, but she knew she was going to suck at this. After missing a lot balls and hitting some which just rolled down the ground Carmilla walked over smirking and looking annoyingly smug.

''Wow, buttercup you suck even more than i thought. Your stance is horrible, you swing the club with your arms and you're hands are in a very wrong position on the grip.

''Well, I'm sorry if I'm not perfect right from the start.'' Laura mumbled annoyed

''That's okay, but we have to fix your mistakes, or you'll never be good'' Carmilla said in a surprisingly soft tone and took a step closer to Laura. She took the club off the slightly confused girls hand.

''I'll show you how it's supposed to go. First you have to spread your legs a little and relax.'' Carmilla said smirking and winked at Laura, who blushed furiously. ''Then you make sure your hands are in the correct position.'' Carmilla lifted the club so Laura could see her hands on the grip. ''And then you just swing with your body, It starts from the core.'' Carmilla lifted the club and swung. The ball flew in a perfect line for almost 200 meters.

''And that's how it's done.'' Carmilla said and handed the club back to Laura who just stood there, mouth hanging slightly open while staring at her teacher.

''Cat got your tongue?'' Carmilla said while smirking at the smaller girls reaction

''Uuhh, no but you're like really good, how did you even get it to fly that far?'' Laura said and Carmilla just shrugged

''Now you're going to learn how to do that.'' Carmilla said and took a step to stand next to Laura. ''First you have to fix your stance. Spread your legs a  and bend you're knees slightly.'' Laura blushed  but did what she was told. ''You have to remember to keep your weight on the front leg, or you're balls will never go straight.'' Carmilla said and watched Laura shift her weight. ''Your hands need to be in a correct position'' Carmilla said and adjusted Laura's hands ''And last you have to loosen up your hips.'' Carmilla stepped behind Laura while whispering and placed her hands on Laura's hips who tensed a little at the contact and flushed scarlet.

''Ye-yeah hips got it.'' Laura stuttered.

Carmilla watched Laura for a moment and said '' You seem pretty set, now just turn your upper body to lift the club and swing.''

Laura did what she was told but the ball still just rolled along the ground.

Carmilla pinched the bridge of her nose and said ''We have to take a different approach, i see.'' After that sentence Laura felt Carmilla's body pressed flush against her back and she almost fainted. Camilla's hands snaked around and were placed on Laura's hands on the grip but she didn't even notice. Her head started to spin from the close contact and her teachers perfume.

''Remember what i told you, cutie.'' Carmilla whispered in Laura's ear, which made the honey blond shiver.

Laura started doing the things Carmilla had told her, and her teacher quided her from behind to make sure everything was right. Carmilla started to lead Laura's swing and they hit the ball, which flew in the air in a straight line.

Laura squealed from excitement and immediately hugged Carmilla who flinched at the contact. Laura noticed and let go ''Sorry...'' Laura said while looking like a kicked puppy. Carmilla couldn't help herself and smiled at the adorable girl while saying ''It's alright cupcake.'' Laura smiled at the dark haired girl and resumed hitting the balls, which one after another flew in the air. 

''Time's up, cutie.'' Carmilla said while taking the club from Laura and placing it in the bag, which she swung on her shoulder.

''Thank you so much Carmilla.'' Laura said while grinning

''No problem cutie, but you do realize this is my job?'' Carmilla said while biting her lip to stop her from grinning like a idiot.

''That doesn't mean i can't be thankful.'' Laura said and poked at Carmilla's side, who let out a small yelp

''You're ticklish aren't you?'' Laura said and her smile grew even wider, which seemed impossible.

''No, i'm not.'' Carmilla mumbled

''You so are!'' Laura said and tickled Carmilla a little from her sides to prove her point.

''Oh my god, stop!'' Carmilla yelled between laughs, but it was too late. There was a full on tickling war going on.

Soon Carmilla found herself being straddled by Laura who was tickling Carmilla, making her breathless. Laura snapped out of her trance and realized the position they we're in, and slowly retreated her hands, while making eye contact with Carmilla.

''Cutie, as much as i like being starddled by a cute girl, grass stains are a pain in the ass to clean out.'' Carmilla said smirking and Laura jumped up, extending her hand to help Carmilla up. Carmilla took the hand and slowly stood up.

''Sorry, about that...'' Laura said and looked away blushing, but turned her gaze to Carmilla again, just looking at the dark haired girls eyes. She noticed some gold flecks in them, which made them even more beautiful. Laura realized she had been just straight up staring at Carmilla, who was just wearing her signature smirk. 

''I have to go now, but see you tomorrow.'' Laura said while walking away, back to her car.

''Bye cutie.'' Carmilla said with a small wave

* * *

 

Laura was sitting in her car, processing what had just happened.  _Who even starts a tickling war_ _with their golf teacher, who they just met?_ Laura took out her phone and her eyes widened in horror. She was supposed to meet Danny for coffee in a hour. The golf club was a 30 minute drive from her apartment and she was all sweaty from the heat. She wouldn't have time to shower or look even remotely representative.  _Guess I'll have to cancel._ Laura shoot Danny a quick text containing at least 5 apologies. Danny responded immediately and they made plans for the next day, but a bit later which would give Laura time to get ready after her golf lesson.

 

 **The next day:** _No more_ _tickling or weirdness, you got it?_ Laura thought to herself and walked over to the desk. Lafontaine wasn't there, but a very tall man, who had a dopey grin was standing there. _He looks like a puppy._ Laura thought.

Laura put on a smile and said ''I have a golf lesson today, with Carmilla?''

The mans grin grew wider and he responded ''Yeah, I see that little hottie, just wait here Carmilla will arrive so-'' 

''Kirsch, we're you listening when we said that you can't call clients hotties? Even if it's true.'' Carmilla had walked over to the desk and said the first sentence with annoyance in her voice, but changed her tone on the second one and winked at Laura which made her almost melt in puddle.  _That voice combined with winking should be illegal._ Laura thought while she was having a hard time to remain her neutral expression.

''Are you just going to stay there with the frat boy or come hit some balls with me?'' Laura started walking behind Carmilla after her teacher had reminded her what she was here for. Walking behind Carmilla was a mistake. She almost tripped twice because she was too busy staring at her teachers magnificent ass.  _Maybe golf isn't that bad if you get an ass like that in return._ Carmilla had definitely caught Laura, she was now smirking even more smugly than usual and said

''Is the view back there nice, or would you prefer the front?'' 

Laura didn't respond, but the blush gave away that she knew exactly what Carmilla was talking about.

Laura hadn't forgot what she learned yesterday and hit the balls with ease. Carmilla was sitting on the grass and reading some old book, hardly paying attention.

''Can i try some wood clubs now, like the driver?'' Laura said and looked at Carmilla expectingly. The dark haired girl sighed, closed her book and stood up. Laura watched Carmilla take the big club and a couple of tees and then she walked over.

''The tees height is important. It has to be pretty high or otherwise the ball doesn't go anywhere.'' Carmilla started speaking while kneeling and pressing the tee to the ground. Laura watched with curioustity.

''You have to remember your legs positions. When your driving your front leg is actually in line with tee.'' Carmilla continued and stood up. Then se positioned herself like she just told. She swung the club and the ball flew over 250 meters. Laura  stood there and just stared at Carmilla while thinking to herself  _How is she even that good?_ _  
_

Laura started practicing but the ball flew barely over 100 meters. She glanced at Carmilla who wasn't even paying attention again, engrossed in some book.

''Are actually going to teach me or make me pay so you can read a book?'' Laura snapped at Carmilla, who just looked at her over the edge of the book with a eyebrow raised.

''You're doing just fine cutie, I can pay attention to two things at the same time.'' Carmilla had returned her gaze to the book and her tone indicated boredom.

Laura wasn't happy at the response and just kept hitting the balls. Soon Carmilla stood up and Laura stopped hitting the balls and just looked at Carmilla who stretched, revealing little bit of her abs. Laura swallowed at the sight, her mouth suddenly dry.

''Lesson is over cutie.'' Carmilla said while snatching the club from Laura's hand and taking the bag. Carmilla walked away.

After admiring Carmilla's ass Laura walked over to her car to get her change of clothes and a towel and made her way to the golf clubs locker room.

It took Laura a while to find the place from the huge club house, even after she asked for directions. She opened the door and heard someone was in the shower, but ignored it. She set down her stuff and was just about to start undressing when she saw a very wet and a very naked Carmilla exit from the shower. Instead looking away she decided to be the very useless lesbian she is and just stare at Carmilla's naked body. Her gaze wandered from the pale muscular legs to the sculptured abs, then to the boobs and finally, to Carmilla's face which was sporting the smuggest expression Laura had ever seen.

''See something you like, cutie?'' Carmilla asked while wrapping a towel around her.

Laura's brain froze and she didn't say anything and just kept staring. She didn't really have anything to say that wouldn't make the situation more awkward so just took her stuff while resembling a tomato and hid at the back of the locker room and waited for Carmilla to leave, which she did pretty quickly.

Laura went to the showers after Carmilla had left and her mind wandered, bringing the image of naked Carmilla back to her mind. She shook it out and started to get ready for her coffee date with Danny.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's the second chapter. In the next chapter there will be the coffee date and some more hollstein flirting going on. I'm getting a pretty clear image about the plot so yeah, will be writing more if that's what people want


	3. Chapter 3

Laura took one last glance of herself in the big mirror of the locker room. She had opted for a light grey v-neck paired with her favorite skinny jeans and some flats. She had put on some mascara and a little bit of lip gloss, finishing her casual look.  _Ready for just a casual coffee date, is it even a date? Oh my god do i have it all wrong? What if Danny doesn't even like me that way?_ Laura started to panic, bur some how managed to calm herself and she head out of the club house to, her car. 

It was roughly a 20 minute drive from the golf course to the coffee shop, where Danny was already waiting for Laura with hot chocolate and a beautiful smile on her face. Laura returned the smile and sat down next to Danny. 

''So Hollis, what was the important thing you had yesterday and today?'' Danny asked while sipping her hot chocolate

''That thing, umm, it was just something with my dad. Personal stuff.'' Laura lied while hiding her guilty expression behind her cup. She really hated lying, but she wasn't in the mood to start explaining to her crush why was she taking golf lessons, if she already knew how to golf. 

Danny just nodded as a response to Laura's lie and took another sip of her drink

Laura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. ''So, do you have any upcoming tournaments?'' Laura asked while smiling at Danny. She really loved to listen the taller girl talk about her passion. She got so into it that she didn't notice Laura's staring. Or Laura at least thinks she doesn't. Before she knew it Danny was rambling and Laura was again staring at the red head.

''So I was thinking we could go play next weekend, I have a tournament this weekend so obviously i won't be free then. How does that sound? Danny asked smiling again

Laura started to panic and was having a very hard time to not let it show. ''Ye-yeahh, totally that sounds good...'' She said almost tripping competely over her words.

''Laura it's okay if you don't want to go, it was a stupid thing for me to ask, I'm sorry.'' Danny said with a frown and was getting ready to leave, feeling humiliated enough.

''No! Danny i would love to go, i just got kinda nervous because after all you're a professional and i'm scared that you would laugh at me.'' Laura said with a nervous laugh.

''I would never laugh at you! I could even teach you, if you want.'' Danny said a little shyily.

''I would like that very much.'' Laura said smiling warmly at Danny.

The rest of the date went good, the girls chatted about college and their classes. Danny invited Laura to a frat party, but Laura denied politely saying ''Those things aren't exactly my scene, but maybe next time.'' At the end the girls hugged and Laura kissed Danny on the cheek, which made the taller girl blush and they said their good byes. When Danny was out of sight, Laura did a dorky happy dance before getting into her car. Somehow on the drive Carmilla popped to her mind, but she pushed the thought of he gorgeous teacher to the side. After all she had Danny, the super sweet, extremely beautiful and over protective and a bit smothering....  _No, no don't think about her like that, she just cares about you._ Laura mentally slapped herself.

* * *

The next day Laura woke up to the sound of her phone receiving a message.

 **Unknown number:** I'm pretty sure i should be having a lesson with you right now, but guess whose not here?

 **Cupcake:** Who is this and how did you get this number? 

 **Unknown number:** Carmilla, your golf teacher and it's in our system, i even know where you live which is kinda creepy.

 **Cupcake:** Crap! I totally forgot about my lesson, I'll be there in fifteen and please don't come throw stones at my window at 3 am

 **Broody gay:** I can't make any promises creampuff.

Laura brushed her teeth and hair in record time and threw some clothes on before running to her car and definitely driving at a speed that would earn her a lecture from her dad and Danny. Laura started to think more about Danny and their relationship. _I think she wants something pretty serious, but we're so young and I'm not ready to_ _think about the whole picket fence and a dog thing. I definitely like her, but she has some qualities which could cause some pretty serious fights._ Laura just shook her head to clear out the stressful thoughts. She thought about her golf lesson and then Carmilla, how her body felt against her and how perfect she looked...  _Wait, what the frilly hell? I can't think about Carmilla like that, she's rude, arrogant and really hot._ Laura groaned at her useless gay brain and just kept driving while blasting Taylor Swift

After 15 minutes she arrived at the golf course running inside where she saw Carmilla leaning against the desk, looking hotter than ever (which Laura totally ignored, because it's Carmilla) while talking to some red head with crazy curls. Laura walked over and tapped Carmilla's shoulder while smiling at the red head behind the desk.

''There you are cutie, today we're going to play some actual golf instead of just hitting balls aimlessly.'' Carmilla said with a small smile and took Laura's hand dragging her out of the club house. The contact was electric and made the both girls blush, oblivious to each others reactions.

Soon they found themselves in a golf cart, heading to the first tee. Carmilla was up first and she effortlessly got the ball to the green with a iron club.

Laura used a wood club and the ball landed on the middle of the fairway. 

The whole game went on pretty effortlessly, Carmilla pretty much acing every hole and Laura doing pretty good for such little practice. Carmilla had to sometimes correct the smaller girls stance and direction, but she was proud of herself that she had thaught the girl so well in a couple of days. 

After the exhausting (at least for Laura) game, Laura was sitting inside the clubhouse with Carmilla, drinking grape soda while the other girl was sipping beer.

''You played pretty good for a newbie.'' Carmilla said, breaking the silence between the two girls

''I think so too.'' Laura responded with a smile and continued shortly after ''So, how long have you been playing?''

''Since i was eight.'' Carmilla responded, looking out the window while sipping her drink.

Laura realized that she didn't know how old Carmilla was and started to take in the dark haired girl appearance. She couldn't been any older than 25, but there was something about her which made Laura feel like the other girl could've been over 300 years old.

Carmilla could sense Laura's gears grinding in her head, so she answered the unspoken question. ''I'm 23, cupcake.''

Laura jumped slightly when she heard Carmilla's voice, pulling her away from her thoughts. Laura felt the need to say something so she responded ''I'm 20.''

Carmilla just looked at her and she felt like the other girl was analyzing her. She got nervous under the gaze and stood up while saying. ''I-I have to go now.'' 

Carmilla just nodded and Laura walked to her car, retrieving her stuff and going in to the locker rooms. The showers we're really nice and a luxury to a poor college student. Thank god her dad had agreed to pay for these lessons, but she wasn't surprised when the man had agreed. 

Laura hadn't heard Carmilla come in the locker room, so when she exited the shower only in a towel, the older girl was standing in front of her eyes wide while taking in the tinier girls appearance.

 Laura decided to get her revenge from the other day and said in a deep, seductive voice, imitating Carmilla  ''See something you like, cutie?'' 

Carmilla just stood there and kept staring at Laura, which gave the opportunity to her take in what Carmilla was wearing and it wasn't much. A black scrap of lace masquerading as a thong and a black sports bra.

Carmilla took a step forward, making the distance smaller between the girls while saying in a low sultry voice. ''I see a lot of things I like at the moment, cutie.''

Laura swallowed when the gorgeous girl came closer. She managed somehow to speak ''Yea-yeah?'' 

''Yeah.'' Carmilla just said and came even closer to Laura almost pressing in to the other girl.

They just stood there looking at each other. Laura noticed that Carmilla's pupils were blown wide, possibly with lust, covering the irises. Laura was pretty sure her eyes looked the same. Then she noticed that the other girl started to lean in. Laura panicked and put her fingers on Carmillas lips and squeaked ''I have a girlfriend.'' Carmilla's eyes widened and her expression turned into disappointment and guilt. She took several steps backward and got dressed quickly, leaving Laura just staring at her. Carmilla gave Laura a one last glance before walking out of the locker room.

Laura slumped on the bench, still wearing just a towel and mumbling ''What was that. Why didn't i kiss her? Why would i kiss her? Why did i say i have a girlfriend?'' Laura just shook her head at her own stupidity. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for that whole ending and Laura being a idiot. Actually i'm not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be written from both Carmilla's and Laura's POV

**CARMILLA:**

_Fuckfuckfuck_  was the only thing running in Carmilla's mind when she ran out of the locker room.  _Of course she has girlfriend, why would you be so stupid to think otherwise?_ Carmilla was now scolding herself, feeling the tears coming.  _I need to get out of here._  She thought while she ran to her car. It was a nice, brand new black Porsche cayman, which she had gotten for herself as a birthday present. Soon the engine had come to life and she drove as fast as she could out of the golf course, while blasting aggressive punk from the radio. Her mind started to wander to the honey blond, how she smiled so brightly when se hit the ball successfully, how she had hugged her, how she had almost kissed her. Carmilla felt angry.  _Why had she let me on, not minding the flirting and even flirting back?_ Carmilla shook her head at her thoughts.  _Maybe this was for the best, if she actually does have a girlfriend. I don't want to be that asshole who broke apart a relationship._ But still a big part of her wanted to be selfish and ignore that the other girl had a girlfriend. She just wanted Laura for herself.

Before she knew it, Carmilla had already arrived to her apartment. She parked her car in the garage, taking the elevator to her floor. Soon she got inside her apartment and flopped on couch, exhaustion taking over her.  _Maybe a nice hot shower would clear my head up._ Carmilla nodded approvingly at her thought and got up, walking in to the bathroom, stripping from her clothes. She turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up. She stepped in and the sensation of the warm water hitting her felt amazing. It erased her thoughts of Laura immediately and she just enjoyed the warmth, the water washing away all of her worries. Her hands started to wander and she craved the best kind of release. Soon her hands started drift lower and lower, and Carmilla gasped when her hand found her already swollen clit. She started to make slow circles, just enjoying herself for a bit. Soon she found her lust growing bigger and bigger, her fingers dipping inside. She let out a long, deep moan and before she knew it a name escaped from her lips. ''Laurahh...'' Carmilla stopped her movements immediately, eyes widening in horror. Her craving was gone, and she just felt shame for some reason.  _I shouldn't be thinking about her_ _like that.''_ Carmilla was mentally slapping herself. Carmilla exited the shower, grabbing some clean clothes and made a decision.  _I know just the thing that can make these thoughts go away._

Soon Carmilla found herself back at the club house, walking to the range, when she saw a very familiar looking, honey blond approaching her, walking with a bag slung over her shoulder. Carmilla's eyes widened in horror, and she spun on her heel, walking away fast, almost running. Then she heard the familiar voice call for her, making her whole body shiver. 

**Laura:**

Laura had gathered herself pretty fast in the locker room, putting on some clothes and deciding to release her anger at herself by hitting some balls. She was just walking back to the club house, when she saw her walking towards her.  _Carmilla_  Laura had thought she had said it in her maid, but apparently she had shouted it. Carmilla had turned around and started walking away. Laura's body acted before her brain gave permission and she was running after the dark haired girl. She soon catched up to Carmilla, grabbing the taller girls shoulder, who immediately tensed and turned around facing Laura.

''What do you want, Laura? Can you just leave me alone?'' Carmilla sounded hurt and angry, which made Laura flinch, immediately regretting her decision to try to talk to the other girl. Laura didn't realize she had just been standing there, looking at Carmilla, who was clearly anticipating for her to say something.

Carmilla let out a humorless laugh and said bitterly ''Go run back to your girlfriend, cupcake. I'm leaving anyway.''

''Wa-wait, you're leaving?'' Laura said clearly confused, sadness filling her voice.

''Yeah, they offered me a spot to coach one of the most promising female professionals.'' Carmilla said coldly and started to walk away.

Laura suddenly felt a empty pit in her stomach and she didn't know what to say, so she blurted out''I-I don't even have a girlfriend, i freaked out and lied.'' 

Carmilla turned around, face full of surprise and happiness, but changed it quickly to an apathetic expression ''It doesn't matter anymore, cutie.'' Carmilla said sounding final and walked away, leaving Laura standing speechless, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

**Carmilla:**

Carmilla didn't know why she had lied about leaving. She had almost taken back her words when she saw the sadness and hurt on the tinier girls face. But it was too late now, she just had to hope she didn't bump in the other girl for the rest of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura has a plan to make Carmilla stay, but is it too late?

**Laura:**

Laura felt the tears roll down her cheeks when Carmilla walked away.  _Why do i even care so much, we weren't dating or anything. It was just a stupid flirtationship._ Laura just shook her head and started to make her way to her car, eager to stuff her face full of cookies while watching Doctor who in her pyjamas all day. It always made her feel better after a breakup.  _Why do i feel like crap?_ Laura was again deep in her thoughts while driving her car. Her mind started to wander, to Carmilla. How her smirk would turn into a genuine smile when Laura got all excited when she succeeded, her intoxicating scent, her voice which would send shivers down Laura's spine and how Laura would catch Carmilla looking at her like she was the only thing that mattered. 

''Fuck, I'm in deep.'' I muttered. She knew she couldn't let the older girl just walk away from her life. She definitely had feelings for Carmilla, even if she didn't know how she had caught them so quickly. ''You, need to just girl the hell up Hollis and tell her how you feel'' Laura said to herself and then she had an idea. Quickly she made sure no one was coming from the other lane and turned around her car, heading back to the golf club.

* * *

 

**Carmilla:**

_Why the fuck did I say that?_ Carmilla was furious at herself, now driving on the highway at a speed that would get her pulled over. Obviously she didn't care and just kept driving as fast as she could to her apartment.  _Maybe i should actually go out of town for a bit, go have some fun, find some girls that will help me forget about her._ But deep down Carmilla didn't want to forget about Laura. The tiny girl made her feel all fuzzy and warm inside, even if she wouldn't admit it. There was just something about how her smile resembled the sun, how she wouldn't give up even when things were hard and she got extremely frustrated.  _She is really cute when she makes that scrunched up face._ Carmilla thought and couldn't help but smile at the image of the girl.  _I shouldn't give up, but she will probably hate me if i told i lied. She looked so hurt._ Carmilla just sighed and kept driving.

* * *

**Laura**

She felt like she  was going to burst from excitement. The radio was blasting one direction and Laura sung along. Soon she  had arrived to the parking lot of the golf course and she got out of the car almost tripping, and she had to stop herself to not start running  towards the club house, but that would earn some weird looks, so she settled on a fast walk. She pushed the door open and saw a very tall red head on the counter. _Crap, crap it's Danny_ Laura thought, and spun around, walking out the door, but it was too late. 

''Hey, Laura!'' Laura heard behind her. She put on the best smile she could manage, trying not show her irritation and turned around.

''Danny, heeyyy. What are you doing here?'' she asked now facing the red head who had walked over.

''I came to play 18 holes, do you maybe wanna join?'' Danny asked, looking hopeful.

''I would love to, but actually i'm kinda busy and just came to get my , umm, umbrella!'' Laura lied and she was pretty sure Danny didn't buy it, or that's what she thought when she saw the taller girls expression change. Danny soon left and Laura could continue with her plan. Speaking of which, she now walked up to the desk, where Lafontaine stood. 

The read head grinned when they saw Laura and said ''You must be the girl that Karnstein has been talking my about ear off. Nice to see you again, how can i help you.'' Lafontaine finished with a wink, which made Laura blush.

''Can you give me Carmilla's address?'' Laura asked, putting on her best puppy eyes.

''No can do frosh, that's private information.'' Lafontaine answered, still grinning.

''Yeah, i know that, but i really need it. I have this plan to make Carmilla stay, which sounds idiotic considering that she has a ridiculously good opportunity waiting for her, but i think i might like her than just you know like like and i'm rambling again, sorry.'' Laura stopped when she saw Lafontaine looking at her weird.

''I think i can make an exception, but what opportunity are you talking about?'' Lafontaine said, clearly confused.

''Umm, i guess she didn't tell you guys yet, but she's leaving to coach some really talented girl.'' 

Lafontaine just nodded, and then told Laura Carmilla's address, which she immediately typed on google maps.

''Thanks for your help!'' Laura said while walking away from the counter.

''Anything for love!'' Lafontaine yelled after Laura.

''No one said anything about love!'' She shouted back, but even she wasn't entirely convinced.

* * *

**CARMILLA:**

She was now packing her suitcase. The flight would leave in 2 hours and the ticket cost a fortune, but Carmilla didn't care. She had get out. Right when she was going through her closet to find her leather pants, her phone rang.  _This better fucking good._ She  thought when she picked up her phone. The caller id said Lafontaine and Carmilla pressed answer.

''So, i heard you're leaving to coach some girl and didn't think it would be a good thing to like tell your boss?'' The red heads voice came through sounding annoyed and amused at the same time

Carmilla sighed and started to explain ''Look, I lied to Laura. I don't know why, but it's too late now and i'm actually going out of town for a bit to sort out my head. I just booked a flight and it's leaving in like 2 hours so i gotta go.'' 

''I think you shouldn't leave just yet. There is a certain someone coming to see you.'' Lafontaine replied

''Wh-what? Who is coming?'' Carmilla was now really confused.  _What kind of fumes have they inhaled in that lab?_

''Wait and you'll see.'' Carmilla could hear the shit eating grin they had on their face. Lafontaine hung up and Carmilla sat on her bed. 

She couldn't help herself, she knew she couldn't forgive herself if she wouldn't wait and see who was coming. So she laid down, the anticipation getting bigger and bigger. Then the doorbell rang. She got up, opened the door and now Laura was standing in front of her.

* * *

**Laura:**

 She has never been this nervous in her life. What if Carmilla just slams the door in her face? What if she just laughs at her and leaves anyway. Laura almost talked her out of pressing the doorbell and just walking away, but she couldn't leave now. So, she pressed the button and heard someone walking towards the door, unlocking it and swinging it open. Now Carmilla was standing in front of her, looking very confused.

Laura just smiled at the taller girl and before her brain allowed her to speak, she just blurted out ignoring her whole planned speech. ''I know this sounds really, really stupid, but i think i might like you a lot and i hope you would stay here, even just for a bit because of me. It's a lot to ask for and you don't even like me probably and god this was a stupid idea, what was i thinking I'm going to leave now.'' 

Carmilla was just looking at Laura, unreadable expression on her face. Laura spun around and was just about to walk away when she felt a hand on her arm, spinning her around and she was now facing Carmilla.

''Don't be stupid, of course i'll stay for you.'' Carmilla said in a soft tone.

''Re-really? This is so weird i really thought you didn't like me, which wouldn't be surprising considering how you look and how i loo-'' Laura rambled again nervously, but was cut off by Carmilla

''Cupcake, you're beautiful, but could you please be quiet for a moment so i can kiss you?''

''Ye-yeah i can do that.'' Laura was now blushing furiously and Carmilla just looked at her deeply in the eyes,  while caressing her cheek. Slowly she started to lean in and Laura did the same, meeting Carmilla  half way. The kiss was slow and soft, both girls just enjoying how the others lips felt against theirs. The kiss left them both breathless, and the second one was faster and more passionate. Carmilla started to take step backwards, dragging Laura with her in to the apartment.

Soon they were both inside and Carmilla pushed Laura against the door, shutting it. The kiss got even more heated, when Carmilla swept her tongue against the smaller girls bottom lip, and she granted access, moaning when their tongues made contact. Carmilla broke off and started to trail kisses along Laura's jaw, sucking on her pulse point hands wandering, occasionally cupping breast over the bras fabric. Laura moaned again but much more loudly, which made Carmilla smirk against her neck. 

The dark haired girl whispered in a lust filled, husky voice ''As much i would love to let the neighbors know how hard i can make you scream my name, i think we should move in the bedroom.'' Laura shivered and just nodded, not trusting her ability to speak properly. Carmilla started to drag Laura towards the bedroom, and the other girl happily followed.

Laura felt that she should be in charge once and when they arrived in the bedroom, Laura pushed Carmilla on the bed making her lay on her back and then straddeld the black haired girl. Laura leaned down and started to kiss Carmilla slowly, nibbling at her bottom lip, which made her moan hard.

''I think we both know whose name the neighbors will be hearing.'' Laura purred in Carmilla's ear and advanced on the pale girls neck, marking the flawless skin, slowly making a trail downwards. 

''This needs to go.'' Laura said in a commanding voice, tugging at Carmilla's shirt's edge. Carmilla happily obeyed and the shirt was now on the floor accompanied with the tinier girls shirt and bra. Laura cupped Carmilla's covered breast, massaging them, making the older girl moan, which was muted by a kiss. Laura got impatient and discarded Carmilla's bra, latching her lips on the other girls nipple. This made Carmilla's back arch and a load of curse words started to tumble from her lips. After paying equal attention to both breasts, Laura started to make a trail downwards again, approaching Carmilla's  dripping core. Laura had always enjoyed teasing and she was now sucking marks on the older girls hipbones, dipping below the girls pants waistband, teasing and adding to the anticipation.

Carmilla clearly didn't like what Laura was doing, kicking off her pants impatiently, and the other girl got the hint, now peeling of the ruined pair of underwear, tossing it in corner. 

''Your so wet for me baby.'' Laura whsipered when she saw Carmilla's pussy. The other girl just shivered when she felt the hot breath on her core. Laura slid her fingers along the slit, avoiding the clit and collecting wetness. She put the fingers in her mouth, sucking on them and moaning at the taste

''You even taste perfect.'' Laura had now lowered he face, her nose almost touching Carmilla's throbbing center.

''Laura, please.'' Carmilla begged in a trembling voice

''Well, when you're asking so nicely.'' Laura said while smirking and lowered her face , licking Carmilla's folds, whose hands immediately gripped Laura's hair, hips buckling up and swearing loudly. Laura licked slowly, in a torturing way, making the older girl whimper. She slowly approached the clit, and suddenly latched her lips on it, making circles with her tongue and sucking simultaneously.  This made Carmilla scream Laura's name and she tightenged her grip on the smaller girls hair, nails digging in to the scalp. Laura decided it was time for Carmilla to come, so she pushed two fingers without warning in to the other girl, curling and now fucking the dark haired girl at a relentless pace, who was just yelling some kind of a mix of Laura's name and swear words. Carmilla came undone fast, letting out one last scream, legs shaking uncontrollably. Laura slowed her pace gently, brining Carmilla down her high.

She finally took out her fingers from Carmilla's pussy, sucking them clean from the other girls cum. She climbed up on the bed, laying next to Carmilla.

''I think you convinced me to stay, cupcake.'' Carmilla said smirking

''Oh, really?'' Laura asked in a teasing tone, tracing patterns on Carmilla's collar bone.

''Yeah.'' Carmilla just whispered, leaning in to a kiss.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that Top!Laura? Sorry for taking a while to update, i've been kinda busy. Anyway, i might still write an another chapter if i feel like it, but we'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, here is the first chapter, I'm not 100% sure what I'm going to do with the plot, but if people want more i will write more. The other chapters will be longer, but I didn't want to write a ridiculously long first chapter if nobody likes this idea of mine and its like 1am and I'm tired so heh.


End file.
